


erase you

by sangi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangi/pseuds/sangi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know what I’m doing,” she says with serious eyes, and Tahno really believes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	erase you

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt @ 31_days on livejournal; october 6 2014 – “once I’ve brandished such a possessiveness as to erase you”. Originally posted in 2014, posted here again for archival reasons.

She doesn't resist when he kisses her.

He doesn't give her the boot when morning comes and his bed still boasts a very warm, very soft, and very tempting body.

* * *

"Here without your boyfriend, huh, Avatar?"

Korra glances over and suppresses the urge to roll her eyes. It's that damnable ex-probender once-again-waterbender whose goals clearly including becoming the bane of her existence.

It's Tahno.

For the second time in as many weeks he has found her at some event or other. His smirk drips arrogance. Her fists clench in an attempt to stop herself from slapping it off his face.

Instead she smiles sweetly. "Mako is in the Earth Kingdom with Bolin and Asami."

Raising a brow, he moves to stand next to her. Both of them survey the floor, where other guests dance and discuss innumerable things. Korra shifts slightly. For the past several weeks, Tahno has been moving in the same circles as her, political circles in which he manages to catch her off guard.

Since the failed Anti-bending Revolution and the loss of his bending, he has become a powerful player advocating for the non-benders of Republic City. Korra hates to admit it, but he isn't an incapable lobbyist, although she had consented to give him back his bending months ago. His experiences made for a powerful backstory, and the non-benders rallied behind him and the others who lost their bending.

"Ah," he says. "And how is your relationship faring with that development?"

"It isn't."

A pause. "So that's the way the current flows, is it?" The tone of his voice softens the words; hot breath brushes her ear.

The song comes to an end and the guests politely clap at the small group armed with instruments, including a magnificent yueqin player.

After a moment, she looks back over at Tahno. His attention has not wavered; his pale gaze remains focused on her expression. A horn begins to play, signaling the start of a new song, one she finds vaguely familiar.

"Dance with me," the waterbender says, claiming her hand with his own.

For some reason she cannot fathom, her feet say yes.

* * *

"Please, Tahno, go away. I'm not in the mood."

He pauses and examines her, hunched over the bar in some lowly tavern just two miles north of Dragon Flats. A clear, pungent-smelling liquid swirls inside the cup in her hands.

Glancing over at him, she frowns. "How do you always manage to find me, anyway?"

Slipping onto the stool next to her, he holds up one finger. "Point one: you are drinking and are therefore in the perfect mood for me." A second finger goes up. "Point two: it isn't like you're hiding, Korra. You are notoriously easy to track down."

Tahno gestures to the bartender and the man starts pouring him a cup of baijiu.

She hiccups. "What do you see in me, anyway?"

The baijiu feels like liquid fire in his throat. "It would take me a while to list it all, Avatar. There's plenty to see."

Two hours later and both of them are marvelously drunk, Korra laughing at everything he says while Tahno makes outrageous jokes about the tavern's other patrons. Luckily, Tahno thinks hazily, both of them dressed in unassuming clothing, allowing them to resist most attempts at identification.

When the bartender tells them that the it's time to leave, she pouts and complains, but Tahno pulls her out of the stool and asks how she got there. With blank eyes, she shrugs, and he notices the air glider behind her. Cursing beneath his breath, he grabs it and drags Korra out of the tavern. "My place is closer than the Air Temple. You can sleep on my couch."

Mumbling her assent, she tangles her fingers with his as they walk.

Once he has opened his door – juggling a drunk Avatar, air glider, and his brass keys – and set down two of the items, he turns to find that the third is staring at him in the darkness, leaning against the wall of the hallway that leads to his room.

"I don't want to sleep on the couch." Her voice barely reaches whisper status, and her eyes are an intense blue in the moonlight.

He pulls off his coat and hangs it up. "Well," he says, slowly, unsure of her tack, "I could sleep on the couch and you can take the bed."

Korra smiles, and something about her expression makes his heart pound uncomfortably. He suddenly feels unaccountably warm. "I don't want that either," the Avatar says, pushing off the wall and walking up to him.

Without his permission, Tahno's body responds. "Korra –" he begins, but she cuts him off.

"I know what I'm doing," she says with serious eyes, and Tahno really believes it.

Then he kisses her.

* * *

"What in the spirits' names are you doing on my doorstep at two in the morning?"

Tahno rubs at his eyes in a way that Korra finds herself disgustedly admitting she thinks is adorable.

"Shut up," she tells him, and pushes him inside, slamming the door behind them. Her hands immediately go to remove her jacket, which falls onto the floor, followed by her top. When she looks back up, Tahno's eyes no longer hold any drowsiness. "Take off your pants." Not a request; a command.

Yet he still hesitates. "Maybe we should think for a second," he says. "I mean, what exactly is this again?"

She huffs and unties her undergarments, letting them fall to the ground and enjoying the way his eyes widen. "Whatever I want it to be."

The kiss she bestows on him rivals the forces of nature, and Korra presses her body against his bare torso, enjoying the feel of her breasts crushed against his hard chest. He moans into her mouth when she sucks on his tongue, and his hands cup her bottom to pull her against him. A stray hand wanders down his chest and under his trousers, grasping at him.

He breaks away from the kiss. "Fuck, Korra."

"Take off your pants." Her voice is a whisper in his ear, and she bites the lobe for good measure.

This time, he listens.

* * *

"We really shouldn't do this again."

Tahno looks down and sees that Korra has awakened, her head resting on his chest. Brown hair, tussled and out of its usual ties, splays across his sheets – the same sheets that barely cover her smooth, dark skin.

A drowsy smile forces its way onto his face and she frowns up at him.

His hand rests on her waist, holding her to him. "Do what?" he asks, ignoring for the moment that she has repeatedly sought him out, like a dragon-firefly drawn to his flame. "Playing pranks on unsuspecting night guards, pretending to have a waterbending-style Agni Kai in the middle of the street, or the fun stuff?" Tahno winks.

Korra groans. "Ugh, none of it. What was I thinking?"

"That I am a very, very handsome man?"

Amusement brightens her features. "You can think whatever you like, Tahno." Rolling over and evading his grasp, she stretches on the edge of his bed, allowing him a moment to admire the lines of her body. "But I need to head out."

He pouts. "But if you leave now, there won't be any time for morning fun."

Rolling her eyes, she starts to put on her clothing, scattered on the floor next to his bed. "You're disgusting," she says absently as she ties her pants.

Tahno smirks. "And yet each time you come back for more."

Having donned all of her garments, Korra makes a rude gesture with her hands. "Fuck you." The scrolls hanging upon the wall shake as the door slams behind her.

"Don't worry," he says to the empty room, stretching on his luxurious silk sheets. "You will."


End file.
